Crimson White
by EatingFriedChicken
Summary: Camelot is vulnerable, and a series of attacks has proven that. Can Merlin save everyone in time? No doubt there. But can the others save him in time? And are the knights of Camelot and Merlin hunting the right enemy? OC, canon pairings, no slash.
1. The Changes

**Please Read & Review!**

Set after S3 :)

Merlin/Arthur friendship, no slash, canon pairings

Summary: Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights of the Round Table face a new enemy in the Camelot. But could this opponent really be the true antagonist of Camelot?

* * *

><p>It was a fine day in Camelot. The sun is shining, the town is healing, and people are slowly beginning to go back to their daily routines.<p>

After Morgana's confrontations and the damage she and her sister have done to Camelot, the people are still left to process the shocking information in their minds. They've watched the girl grow up into a striking young woman with the benevolence of Lady Ygraine and stubbornness of the King himself.

Her years growing up with Arthur Pendragon, the bravest and compassionate man he is, surely had to mean something. If the prince turned out to be such a fine young man he is, how could his sister not?

Some people understand and pity the lady, for it turns out that she is in fact Uther's daughter. Her own father, who chooses his son over her, has hid her for all these years. And growing up, she's been taught that magic is evil when she is magic herself. People can only imagine how terrified she is. Perhaps if someone saved her in time, tell her she wasn't alone, none of this would've happened. And the most disgusting thing is the fact that some people knew this. And they too knew that it was Morgause who saved her, who gave her a home. These people were disgusted by the simple fact that they unknowingly betrayed one of their bloods. And Arthur was one of them.

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark and snowy night. Somewhere up a hill, there was a simple house filled with simple commoners. A mother was in the kitchen, making soup for her sick child. Her husband was loading up the fireplace with more woods. An old man was accompanying the sick boy in his room, telling him the tale that has been passed down for generations in their family. And his wife, the boy's grandmother, was busy in the living room, decorating their Christmas tree.<em>

_The sight of the house was like a family painting. Except of course, for the fact that the poor young boy is sick. And also, if it was a painting, something seems to be missing – maybe a gift, or maybe a person._

"_But love, you have to eat the soup!" urged the mother._

"_I don't want to!" It seems that the boy refused to eat the soup, as it 'taste all weird,' he claims._

"_I'll try to coax him, don't worry, he'll eat it," whispered the father, rubbing his wife's arms to calm her down. She sighed. The occupants of the house became noisier as they try to make him better._

_Suddenly, between all the chaos, there was an odd sort of knock on the door. It wasn't a knock, more like a thud, as if something just hit it with force._

_The father, Henry, shrugged it off, assuming it was just the snow. But when it was followed by weaker but constant thuds, he decided to check on it._

_He opened the door and didn't prepare himself. There, stood in front of him, was a shivering young brunette with skin that matches the snow, even unhealthily so. Even in this blizzard, she was only wearing a single garment, a white tunic too big to hug her small figure. And it was tainted with blood._

"_Isolde," he whispered, as the young lady wrapped her arms around her. That was when he noticed the missing fingers and replacing it, was fresh flesh bleeding profusely. She was covered in bruises, burn marks, and it looks lie a section of skin was chunked out, some burnt. He has yet to see the gash on her head or the weird angle of her ribs. Trails of blood ran down in between her legs, and he began to panic even more, fearing for the worse. But then again, what could be worse than what he was seeing now?_

_She fell._

Thud!

"Ow!" pain, that was all he felt, on the back of his head.

"_Mer_lin, blooming heck, _what _do you think you're doing?" shouted Arthur. The man opened his eyes to reveal a worried Lancelot stretching his hand out towards him, and an amused Gwaine not far away. He grabbed the man's hand appreciatively and stood up, looking around and feeling lost.

"Where are we?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and shouted sarcastically, "We're not in the forest, if that's what you're asking!"

"You really need to get those eyes checked, princess," retorted Gwaine, climbing up his horse again. All he got as a response was a glare from the 'princess.'

"Are you alright?" asked Lancelot, who seemed to be the only one genuine and concerned about the clumsy manservant. The latter nodded and thanked him, intentionally mentioning how he was the only person worried about his good health and not damaging his brain.

"Oh, don't be such a girl, _Mer_lin! Your brain has been damaged _long _before I met you," quipped the prince, "Besides, who told you you can sleep whilst you are riding a horse?"

_Oh, so that's what happened, _he thought. Slowly, the dark haired man tried to process what was going on as he mounted his horse and continued with their journey. Why was he on a horse in a forest anyway? Where were they heading?

"Um, Gwaine, remind me again where we're going?"

The newcomer and already close friend to the group looked at him in disbelief and a hint of concern. He finally said, "Boy, that fall really did a damage to your head, didn't it? Are you sure you're ready to go back? We can rest a bit if you'd like."

_Go back!_ Merlin smiled, finally seeming to remember what they were doing there in the first place. He and the three knights were heading back to Camelot after a long exhausting hunt of either a beast or an animal. They didn't know which, but they were sure it was trouble.

Lately, the patrols have found bodies mangled gruesomely on the outskirts of Camelot. Gaius wasn't able to determine what caused this series of murders, but the marks make it seem like huge pointy teeth. He didn't know whether it was an animal attack or perhaps a beast. There were not enough clues, and no one was happy.

The hunt had been a failure, thus resulting in Arthur's foul mood. After remembering what was needed, Merlin dismissed his conversation with Gwaine.

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon marched down the corridors from the throne room, heading towards his chambers. He had just seen his father to report about the hunt. It had taken him days, and he still hasn't managed to succeed.<p>

"Father, I come bearing reports of the hunt," he had said, facing the King who had eagerly stood up hearing the news.

"Yes?"

Arthur hesitated, "We couldn't find it."

Uther's hope dropped to the pit of his stomach. He was expecting great news that would bring joy over Camelot, away from the dark, fresh wounds caused by his daughter he loved dearly. The man winced.

"There will be a next time," he calmly said. At his tone, Arthur frowned. He was happy that the King has been more forgiving recently, but he was also weak and seems to get distracted a lot. He worries for the better of the kingdom and his father whilst their king and his father is clearly not ready to face the world after what happened with Morgana.

This has been happening a lot; Uther not being interested in just about anything and making careless decisions. The first time the prince saw a change in his father was when he made an announcement to him that he had just knighted commoners. Uther seemed shocked at first and when Arthur continued to make a speech about it, going against the old Uther, the king just looked sadly at him. It was then that the younger Pendragon stopped. Uther repeated to him in a soothing fatherly voice, 'It's alright… it's alright." Arthur knew he wasn't just talking about the knights anymore. Maybe, just maybe, Uther Pendragon was imagining holding his crying daughter in his arms, washing the nightmares away, telling her that he loved her and pleading for forgiveness.

Uther Pendragon is not the man everyone knew anymore.

And that girl has changed a lot of people.

* * *

><p>"Sorry!" Two individuals found themselves on the floor of the castle's corridors. One was carrying an arm full of armor, which is now scattered around the floor, and the other was carrying a basket full of clothes, which is also sprawled around the floor in a messy manner.<p>

The young woman chuckled, "Must we always meet like this?"

Another chuckle, "It appears so, Gwen. We are destined to always bump into each other, literally. And to help, they've given me these clumsy feet to trip over with!"

Merlin and Gwen laughed.

As soon as Merlin arrived back in Camelot along with the three other riders, he went straight up to Gaius to find that he wasn't there. He was just searching for the old man when he bumped into the future queen of Camelot, the Lady Guinevere.

"So," Gwen started as both started picking up their things, "have you seen Arthur?"

Merlin looked up and answered, "Not since the hunt, why?"

The young woman sighed, "It's just... well I saw him just now, marching down the corridor, and he seemed really distressed about something."

"Really?" Merlin frowned, eyebrows starting to furrow.

"Do you have any idea what he's thinking about?"

The young warlock answered, "Well, I'm not a mind reader."

"Merlin,"

_At least it earned me a smile,_ he thought. "It might just be the hunt," he sighed. "It's been almost a week since we've searched the area, and there seems to be nothing threatening there."

He saw the young woman nod silently, before quietly continuing, "And the added stress might have something to do… with what's been happening recently."

Gwen's eyes jumped up.

Merlin was cautious around her with topics revolving Morgana mainly because she used to be the best of friends. But it also have something to do with the fact that Gwen was a little naïve about this sort of things… trusting people and all. She had too big of a heart to realize who is good and who isn't. Merlin sort of wants to protect that innocence in her, because that's what made all of them love her so much.

"Of course."

Merlin saw the change in her. Gwen didn't blab as much anymore, and it was discomforting. He loves how the girl takes his mind off of anything else. It made his life more real, normal even. When he was with her or his other friends, he'd feel as if he was just another commoner, not a great warlock with many foes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl in front of him blanched, having a guess at what he's asking. She started talking fast, "Of course, I'm alright. Why? You don't think so?"

Her friend just gave her a pointed look.

"Yes, no, maybe… ugh, I don't know!" She wailed, digging her hands into her hair. "I'm just overwhelmed, you know? With all that's been happening, it's just… ugh! And Arthur's really different; he's grown more… mature? Yes. Distant? That too! And with Morgana… how could she do this to us? We're her friends! But at the same time, I hate myself too! I hate the fact that she was my friend and yet I didn't know the first thing about her. I didn't and couldn't help her with her secret when all she ever did was support _me_! And why? Because I was scared – I was scared of the law, and terrified at what she can do! I mean, how could I not? She can do anything… _anything, _right?"

Gwen turned to the warlock. He was sitting comfortably and listening throughout her whole burst. And then, he smiled sadly.

"It's going to be alright, everything's going to be alright," he whispered.

The two slowly reached for each other to hold on to, feeling the need of gravity right now. Merlin stroked his friend's back gently as she calmed down. Silent tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of how unbelievable reality really is. But everyone had to be prepared, because it's just about to get more unrealistic.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Thx for staying and bothering to read this :)**

* * *

><p>It was still dawn when the air shook with a bit more force than usual. Goosebumps crawled up the young man's hand as consciousness began to call him out. Merlin tossed and turned, like most occasions when he sensed danger. This time was no different. Something was lurking around.<p>

A jolt woke him up. One he never felt before. He was having a dream about his mother and father, together and living in Ealdor. Hunith was cooking for dinner while Balinor caught up with his son. They were having a normal family bonding time together when the scene started to change and set up on fire. He was in a village that was burning, and on the ground was a man he wasn't familiar with.

_Before her was one of the only man she loved. With a great amount of willpower, Isolde raised her head and started her way to him. Her legs lay motionlessly still as she drags herself across the field. The ragged breathing and slight whimpering was caused by the concussion on the back of her head, as well as the broken ribs that no doubt, was piercing through her lungs. _

"_Father," she cried as she finally reached the man. The sides of his cheeks were cut through the flesh and formed into what appears to be a smile. His waist, severed, oozed up blood as well as other things that would make a person go mad if they see them._

_The man's daughter trembled and her eyes were frantic. Slowly, her hands found their way to her face, covering her mouth. Yes, her fingers were still intact. One look at her father's eyes, and she knew what to do. She puts her hands over his chest and chanted a foreign language: one not so foreign to Merlin._

_When the final words were said, she thought she'd die. The last thing she heard was a great roar that shook the ground. Isolde closed her eyes and lay next to the man who raised her as she wait for death to come. But it never came, and she cheated death. Destiny had bigger things prepared for the girl. This was only just the beginning of this tragic story._

The moment Merlin jerked awake, he bolted upright. He had expected to see the darkened view of his room, when all that there was, was trees. Merlin looked around to see Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Leon. They all looked so peaceful in their sleep, all circling the now non-existent campfire. Then he remembered that they were once again on the road, hunting the beast.

The warlock closed his eyes and clenched his chest. Do you know that time when you are just shaken from a dream? Most of the times, you just grow panicked and your heart starts racing, as well as your mind. In some cases though, you grow surprised in that sleeping state, in the dream. And they affect your real physical condition in the real world.

Merlin's never had any of those before. And he became worried when his heart jolted in pain due to the surprise and wouldn't stop beating even after long series of attempts of calming it down. His shaking hands were clammy and beads of sweat were starting to roll down everywhere. When he tried to raise his head from his knees, dizziness settled in, followed by nausea. For the next few seconds, the warlock couldn't shake his confusion. What was happening? Is this caused by lack of food?

But he finally gave up thinking. And the next thing he knows, his eyes rolled back. Merlin's head crashed on the face of the earth as he succumbed to the darkness once more. He couldn't do anything but wait for morning to come.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after the craze that Lancelot woke up. He was always an early riser. Not that many would care to know. The sun was just starting to make its appearance when he stretched his aching back. Sleeping on the ground is never pleasant, but when you've done it so many times, you get used to it.<p>

The knight looked at all his friends and figured it might be a while until they wake up. So taking his sword for safety precautions, Lancelot decided to wash up. No knights are given enough chance to clean themselves up, so he's planning on taking his time. No one knows when he'll stop near a lake, so he thanked the gods for his unruly habit of waking up earlier than everyone else and walked to the one nearby.

Lancelot was just about to take off his pants when he saw movement from his left side. His training kicked in and he hurried to his sword. When he swung around again with the weapon in his hand, he saw a very familiar face.

"Easy, tiger," sneered a very menacing voice.

With shocked eyes, Lancelot opened his mouth, only to find it closed again.

"Miss me?" asked the woman.

"What do you want?"

The woman raised one eyebrow, "Impatient are we?"

"What. Do. You. Want?" he repeated with as much hate as he could muster up.

"Oh, I'm not here for my wishes, Lancelot. If I were, you and your knights will be dead and Camelot would be burning in flames," she replied, "Oh, everyone would die, but as for _Mer_lin. Ah, Merlin. He would go through more pain before he'd beg for death. And even then, he won't even deserve it."

"Stay away from him!"

The woman turned to the knight, "Tsk tsk, you know as well as I do that that won't happen."

Lancelot grit his teeth until they hurt, when he finally answers, "I won't let you."

At the brave declaration, his guest threw back her head and laughed. Both knew who would win if they were to fight, but Lancelot wasn't about to let her hunt his friend down.

"Oh, don't be too worried, I won't chase him for now," she smiled. For a second, the brunette man grew relieved but nonetheless suspicious of her. It's quite uncharacteristically of the sorceress not to pounce on them for every chance she gets.

"I just came here to warn you. Though I may not be there, others will be. And what they have in mind for your beloved friends is far worse than what I wish could do. Unfortunately for me, it's not my… destiny to crush them anytime soon. Good day to you, Lancelot," she said in mock.

Before the knight can respond, the dark haired sorceress was gone in a flash. He was confused in that moment. Are there others who want to harm his friends? But before he could process the thought even more, the bushes started to rustle. The man grew more alert and swung at whatever it is behind him, only to find the subject of conversation seconds prior to this.

"Whoa, easy tiger!" exclaimed Merlin with hands raised up as a sign of peace. Of all the phrases he could've said, he had to pick that one.

"Merlin," the man dropped his sword, "Good morning."

The raven haired boy gave him that silly confused look only he could pull, then broke into a large grin and piped, "Good morning!"

Both Lancelot and Merlin walked to the edge of the lake. There was no way that he could wash up now that Merlin is here. As much as he enjoyed his friend's company, he'd very much like his privacy back.

"So," the knight started, "How is mother?"

It took a moment for Merlin to finally answer, "Great, she's doing great. She chose to stay in Ealdor after discovering I'd be living in Camelot for a while now. We write to each other every other day. She sounds happy with the people she considers family now. Very happy."

"That's good," he smiled.

"How are you? It's been a while since we had the chance to have a long talk," both men laughed in realization.

"Yeah well, being a preferred knight to the prince is busier than being any other knight."

"Mm, nope, nah! I think it's got nothing to do with the princes, it's all Arthur," again they laughed, "But really, how does it feel becoming a hero?"

Lancelot bore his eyes into Merlin, "I doubt I am one. After all, Camelot's already got a hero. They just don't know it yet."

Merlin smiled and let out a sigh, "I wonder who that is."

After putting his shirt back on, the two friends continued to talk for half an hour, catching up on what they've missed. Even though they spent most of their time in the castle, they hardly see each other in a place so big. And not only that, they have their own duties to live up to. The only time they ever meet is when someone is injured and need to be taken back to Gaius or during a patrol, hunts, or quests like this.

During the whole conversation, Lancelot debated on telling his friend about an early visit from the woman who broke Camelot. It was when Merlin was chatting away about how hilarious Arthur was with donkey ears that he decided to cut in.

"I wish I could've been there, really! To miss such a chance to humiliate the prat, how very-"

"Merlin."

The pale young lad turned to his friend. And by the look of his face, he knew what Lancelot's about to say is important.

The latter man knew by the slight scrunch of Merlin's face that he had gotten his full attention. Eyes momentarily darted to the ground and looked up again. He didn't know how to say this without making Merlin worry too much. Of course he himself would be if Lancelot were in his shoes.

"She was just here," he saw his friend's eyes started to go wide, "Morgana."

Merlin's jaw clenched whilst his body jerked into a stance. His eyes were quickly roaming around the view before him, searching for the young woman.

"What? Where?"

"She left right before you appear, Merlin," Lancelot joined his company to stand. Merlin's eyes traced back to him.

"What did she want? Are you hurt?"

"No, no!"

Silence fell upon them, but it was broken not long after.

"Why was she here?"

Lancelot bit back the snarl, "To warn me."

"Warn you?"

"Yes," he admitted, "She said it wasn't her 'destiny' to crush you anytime soon. And that although she mightn't be there, there are still others with greater power to harm all of you."

The warlock's eyes squinted and Lancelot asked, "Why would she be telling us this?"

"Because it's a game," he said, "She's enjoying this. Morgana likes to play games with us, though she prefers to get down and dirty all on her own, she still enjoys watching us suffer… and panic"

Lancelot let out a sigh, "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Merlin gave a knowing look to the knight. "We will act normal, but stay alert at all times. We need to find out what she's onto before we could jump into conclusions. For now, that's all that we _can_ do."

Nodding his head, the knight tried to find another subject to talk about. By now, the sun was up, but it's still too early for the rest of the group to be waking up anytime soon.

"Let's get some food," he said, walking through the woods with his companion at his heels.

* * *

><p>It was getting hot around here, and Arthur couldn't stand it any longer. But his tired body caves in to sleep again and again, although he had to admit, the idea of moving into a cooler area to rest was nice.<p>

With his sleep already disturbed and half ripped away from peace, the prince struggles to close his eyes again, but can't gather himself to wake up. It was during his silly dilemma that the final string was cut, when he heard a scream not far from their campsite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, sorry about the bland chapter. The drama is just starting :)<strong>

**You'll start to find out about what's happening around here in the next chapter**

**I have a lot planned for the characters *evil smile***

**Stay tuned!**

**xx**


End file.
